Broken Mind, Broken Past, Broken Heart
by Lady Luna5
Summary: What were to happen if all that you knew and love was gone, that you were told it did not exist and were forced to live in this world where not even your own face is familiar? What would you do? Flames Accepted, please R&R!
1. The Beginning, The Surprise

**Broken Mind, Broken Past, Broken Heart**

**What were to happen if you were to wake up in a mental hospital and be told that all you have believed in was a lie? What if every memory was a lie? Every touch was false? Even who you were yourself was not you real identity? Read to find out!**

**Rated M for Mature**

**AN: _Hi! This is my first Fan Fic and it has been itching at me for a awhile to write it. I hope you enjoy this psychological thriller inspired by my okasa (mother) who works with this everyday, and has been my own fear for a long time. So to face it, I present this story to u. Thank you. Please review if it is good!_**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning, The Surprise**

"Oh God….Can this day be anymore beautiful?" Usagi whispered into warm morning sunlight. The cool breeze tousled through her long golden locks, floating them gently to her lover's bedside from whence she was perched on the balcony taking in deep cool breaths to greet the day. Her gentle blue eyes looked to the deep pink and orange sky where gray clouds skimmed and if to show the difference between the strong light to the gentle darkness. As the orange sun began to rise it sent a glow against her soft porcelain skin and sent a sparkle onto her beautiful golden band, her wedding ring. _'So…'_ Usagi thought _'This is peace…Beautiful, calm, peace.'_. Rini had left the past and returned to Usagi's future self Neo-Queen Serenity and her future lover's self Neo-King Endymion. Usagi thought about how much she already missed the brat since Rini had left a month ago, eight years after the final battle with Galaxia. The little Brat smiled her kawaii smile and her bright red eyes as she left with her bouncy pink hair flowing behind her. It took all of Usagi's strength not to grab onto her, to never let go, and let her future child return to whence she came. _'But I will see her soon…'_ Usagi thought as she smiled and patted her abdomen. _'As soon as Momo-chan and I are ready, Rini will come back and I will see her grow.'_. There has been no more battles, so it came naturally for the truth about the Sailor Scouts to become ledgens in people's minds, and until Crystal Tokyo became a reality so shall it stay that way. All the scouts were still as close as ever and kept in contact through thick and thin, but also continued something so much more important. They began to have their own lives without the pressure or being a Sailor Scout.

Rei, soon after her grandfather's death, did indeed become the high priestess of her temple. She has enjoyed being such so much that she has even opened her own school to raise other priests and priestesses to carry on her legacy and so the ancient traditions could never be forgotten. She is still stubborn about not falling victim to a man's charm.

Mako-chan, opened up her own business too in time. She opened up her own flower shop and bakery, combined, to where her customers could eat outside in her beautiful garden yet buy her goods inside. She is still looking for a man to whom she could share her life with, but so far she is getting along fine without one, so far.

Ami after graduating from collage at the youngest age of 22 has earned her masters degree in medicine and, thanks to her mother's contributes, opened up her own small emergency hospital way up in the mountains by a smooth glassy lake. Ami had created a hypothesis, that has proven to be true so far, that if a seriously ill patient were to have a beautiful secluded area that was more like home then they would heal faster and better. Ami, not having time for a man, is still single despite her pushy friends trying to set her up with a date. But what has surprised everyone is Ami adopting a child, a little girl to be more precise, whom she has lovingly named Annabell Spring.

Minako-chan became a star in her own time after moving to New York and acting on Broadway under her stage name Mina Heart, which she replies, is easier for Americans to say than her real name. After acting for a year she was found by a singing agent who fell in love with her voice and got her to sign a singing contract. Minako-chan has created two albums, which were major hits as soon as they hit the stores. She combined in her albums her languages and sings about her secret love and life. Minako insisted on living in Tokyo but when purposed for a world tour, Minako-chan took all of her friends for a couple of months before they had to return back to their own lives. She now lives in a grand condo in Tokyo with Artemis, who is now in complete heaven with Luna by his side.

Luna and Artemis live between houses now of Usagi's and Minako's unable to be apart but mainly spend their times outdoors in parks and the woods or what not. Having love and planing out the kinks of Crystal Tokyo.

Hotaru, now eighteen, is now going to a near by collage near her adopted parents Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, and Setsunsa. She's studying psychology and the history of mankind , and she can't decide which she be her major. If she dose psychology she will be a psychotherapist who helps mentally ill patients with history of child abuse, but if she chooses history, she will be an archeologist, studying the dead language and try to bring light into the gaps of the world called the dark ages. Either one would be good for her. Even though she misses her little friend, she is happily dating a boy who is from her psychology class.

Haruka and Michiru are now retired from their careers at the age of twenty-five and twenty-six. They live together happily as a couple sharing their country home with Setsuna. Sometimes Haruka and Michiru go to perform at charity events but that's about it for their jobs. With plenty of money, there was no need to worry about the future and so they finally adopted…their own dogs named Wind and River after Hotaru went to collage when they agreed that raising Hotaru had been enough for having their own kids.

Setsuna continued to quit her job as a school nurse once Hotaru and Rini left but continued to work at a planetarium, studying the stars and planets making sure everything was all right and looking out for any future enemies in case of sudden attacks. Remaining single at the age of twenty-eight, she has found that her only true love was to work with the stars and no one could or should interfere with that. Once being the guardian of time working alone for so many years, she now found it to be a nice change to work with other people.

As for Usagi and Momoru, Usagi moved in when she turned seventeen and Momoru was twenty and so they went to collage together. Being peers by day and lovers at night. Usagi's family never found out about her being a sailor scout but approved of Momoru to be Usagi's future husband. Once the day of Crystal Tokyo came, their own memories of Usagi would be erased as if she never existed. Usagi was sad about this but she knew that it was for the best since their minds wouldn't even begin to comprehend the fact or the danger they would be put in when they found out who she was. So in what time they had left Usagi did all that she could to keep her family happy. So as Momoru graduated collage by the time Usagi graduated the standard collage course, and with six years of medicine under his belt he opened up his own practice working in a hospital and referring recuperating patients to Ami. As for Usagi, she found her passion in fashion designing and now had her own clothes line, so she did not become a housewife when she married at the age of twenty-one with Momoru at the age of twenty-four. Their official marriage was held in Elysion with Helios to marry them, while their "normal" wedding was held in a church in Tokyo where all friends and family and friends were invited such as Molly and Usagi's family. Now they have been happily married for a year but moved to a larger condo, which has two offices one for each business, a large kitchen, two bedrooms (one for Rini when she was born), living room and beautiful balcony. They'd been living in this condo for over five months and have not had one problem in their marriage and with their jobs so flexible they got to see each other whenever they want 24/7 .

_'So this was true happiness. For everyone. For ourselves…'_

"Happy Birthday Usako." A strong masculine voice whispered so lovingly in her ear, wrapping his arms around her small waist. "Mmm, Morning Momo-chan, and thank you." Usagi replied giggling, his voice always sent shivers down her spine. She turned around to find her husband staring down adoringly at her with his storm blue eyes and midnight hair against his slightly tanned face, which was strongly chiseled. His hard naked chest was a great deal of comfort as Usagi laid her head against it and inhaled his sent deeply. He smelled of gentle pine from the forest and he didn't look a day older than from the day they meet. He smiled as he nuzzled his nose into her soft locks, "My little bunny 24 today, wow! Your growing up right in front of my eyes!" "Stop teasing me Momo-chan!" Usagi giggled as she playfully punched Momoru's chest. " I'm an adult now! So you should treat me as such!" "Oh **REALLY**?" "Really!" "Well then its time to give you an early birthday present!" Momoru said as he whisked her of her feet and blew a raspberry in her neck as Usagi screamed in delight. Then he carried Usagi off into the bedroom where they made long gentle love into the afternoon.

"Mmm. That was good Momo-chan." Usagi sighed as she snuggled up to a sweaty Momoru "I'll tell you what I'll never get tired of this! It gets better everytime." Momoru chuckled at this, "Well I'm glad you like your present." "Mmmm? Oh yes I did. How about a rebound?" Usagi said as she rolled over on top of him. Momoru laughed, not surprised by her actions. "Ugh! Usako! I swear you will kill me one day!" "Oh what a punishment!" Usagi whispered into his ear seductively. "To die by sex, wow, that is such a punishment." "Only if it's in the legs of my love I don't care." Momoru replied. "Oh You!" Usagi said as she playfully punched him as she hopped off but was soon grabbed by Momoru around the waist as a small growl escaped his lips and a squeak and giggle escaped from hers.

"Momo-chan?" "Hmm?" "Can we just cancel the party tonight the one with all of my friends? We can have it another day." "Usako…Do you really think everyone will stand for that?" Usagi laughed, "Probably not and they would barge in here anyway." They laid side by side for a while, enjoying one another's company before Usagi whispered "I am so lucky. I have everything I could possibly want, I hope it stays like this forever." "Me too Usako. Me too." "I love you Momoru. I love you so much I hope you know that.", Momaru smiled. "Yes Usako I do. I love you to very much too. I love you with all my heart and soul." For a while they stayed like this before Usagi replied "Well I'm going to get ready for the party tonight." She said as she hopped out of bed and started walking nude towards the bathroom. "Hey!" Momoru yelled, Usagi turned around with a smile, her hair flowing behind her like a veil. "I thought you wanted a quickie." Usagi smiled another seductive smile, "Who said I didn't?" As she indicated for him to follow with her index finger. Momoru smiled and jumped out of bed and chased her into the shower where they stayed in until the hot water ran out on their red skin.

The party of which everyone was to attend to was Usagi's twenty-fourth birthday, and it was to be held at her home in a formal style. The velvet black of night was hanging over Tokyo as tiny diamonds shined there light against it casting a romantic atmosphere against the condo. A fancy dinner was prepare as the white condo was bathed in the golden glow of candlelight. Glasses of champagne were all around as rose petals were scattered everywhere, on the beds, the couches, tables, and seats, all a dark red contras to the pure white. Usaig stood in front of her full length golden mirror in the living room checking her reflection one last time. Usagi stood there wearing a black off the shoulder dress with long sleeves with her hair in their usual odangos (sp?). The dress fluffed out gently at the waist causing the skirt to come at a bell shape with the length coming down to mid calf reveling comfortable looking high heels. Her make up was perfect and as she looked into the mirror she smiled to herself. "I'm looking good tonight!" She replied as she touched the glass of the mirror. Then all of a sudden she got a jolt and a vision.

She was in a white brick room. Ugly and cold with a pale green light shining on the linoleum floors. She was staring into a small steal mirror on a small table seeing a small girl with a round face, brown hair and round tiered looking brown eyes with dark circles under them. She was wearing a white patient's gown sitting on a white metal bed smiling at her reflection. Then the face turned from happiness into horror as she opened her mouth to scream, just like Usagi was doing. The girl she was looking at was her.

**AN:_ Well watcha think? I'll write the next chapter soon! I'm going to give ya a break and post the next chapter but next time I would like at least 5 reviews OK? I might add the Starlights in here but I don't know. No this is not like _The Forgotten_, no I am not copying any other story. Also I do not own SM yada yada yada! I love ya all and thanks for reading! I really appreciate it!_**

**P.S._ Here are the Ages of the characters and there careers (Just a recap!):_**

**Usagi: Age- 24Career- Fashion Designer/Owner **_Her clothes line is called Sweet Serenity_

**Rini:Age- 16Career- High School: Junior **_Won't be in this story much sorry but is finally a scout of her own with her own sailor team in the future from the Sailor Asteroids Sailor Ceres, Pallas, Juno, and Vesta. (Read the manga version to know what I am talking about.)_

**Momoru:Age- 27Career- Doctor **_Works with unsolved medical mysteries in the hospital and runs his own division with staff and all._

**Ami:Age- 24Career- Emergency Doctor/Therapeutic **_Runs her own Hospital and practice called Healing Spring. She meet her adoptive daughter through there when Annabell's parents died, thus taking her into her own care._

**Rei:Age- 24Career- Priestess/Teacher **_Although it grieved her when her Grandfather died, she kept her promise by keeping the traditions alive. She also feels the need for secrecy about love because she doesn't want to get hurt again._

**Mako-chan:Age-24Career- Business Woman (Flower shop/Bakery) **_Her shop is called The Rose Garden Where she sells her roses for planting and continues to share her cooking while she lives in the second floor of her store. She doesn't believe in being a weak woman so she continues in martial arts._

**Minako-chan:Age-24Career- Actress/Singer/Model **_She's finally living her dream under her stage name Mina Heart, but having a little infatuation with her agent but usually keeps out of the press._

**Haruka: Age- 26 Career- Racer (Cars/Running Marathons) **_Not running from her past anymore she has finally found peace with the one she loves._

**Michiru: Age- 25 Career- Violinist/Artist **_Living with her lover she can now paint and play music to her hearts content. She paints under the name Marine Blue._

**Setsuna- Age- 28Career- Scientist **_Oldest of the Sailor Scouts, Setsuna watches out for everyone and is glad to finally live a life of her own instead of watching it_

**Hotaru- Age- 18 Career- Student (Psychology/Ancient History/Language) **_Not alone and finally accepted she is more complete with family, friends, and love._


	2. The Horror of Reality

**AN:** **_This Chapter is going to have some really graphic content so just a heads up! If you are uncomfortable with this in anyway I wont be offended in any way if you leave. But if you are offended by some of the stuff in here please read my note at the bottom of the chapter Thank you! Love you all and thanks for your support._**

**Chapter 2: The Horror of Reality**

**RECAP: **_Usaig stood in front of her full length golden mirror in the living room checking her reflection one last time. Usagi stood there wearing a black off the shoulder dress with long sleeves with her hair in their usual odangos (sp?). The dress fluffed out gently at the waist causing the skirt to come at a bell shape with the length coming down to mid calf reveling comfortable looking high heels. Her make up was perfect and as she looked into the mirror she smiled to herself. "I'm looking good tonight!" She replied as she touched the glass of the mirror. Then all of a sudden she got a jolt and a vision. _

_She was in a white brick room. Ugly and cold with a pale green light shining on the linoleum floors. She was staring into a small steal mirror on a small table seeing a small girl with a round face, brown hair and round tiered looking brown eyes with dark circles under them. She was wearing a white patient's gown sitting on a white metal bed smiling at her reflection. Then the face turned from happiness into horror as she opened her mouth to scream, just like Usagi was doing. The girl she was looking at was her._

'_WHAT THE HELL?'_ Usagi thought as she saw her reflection and screamed "**HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT!**" She looked down at her arms to see herself wearing the white hospital gown and having a belt around her pudgy waist where soft large cotton cuffs held her connected to the belt. Her feet had blue nail polish and were bare, laying still and not touching the floor. "**HELP ME! WHERE AM I? PLEASE SOMBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE!" **Usagi screamed as she began to cry, hearing footsteps running made her turn to white metal door with a small pane of glass. She heard the jangling of keys as head with a dark head of hair was trying to open the door with large creaks echoing in the room from the dead bolts being removed. "**NOOOOOO!"**

"ako….Usako….**UASKO!**"

"**NOOOOOO!**" Usagi screamed as she ran back and tripped over her couch, landing headfirst onto her white carpeted floor. "NO!" Usagi was still screaming as Momoru ran flying over a chair to Usagi's side where he knelt by her side. "Usako! Usako! Stop! Stop! Its me! Its me! Its Me, Your Momo-chan! Wake Up!" Momoru cried as he cupped her face trying to dodge flying fist. Usagi didn't stop until she heard Momoru say 'Momo-chan' which then she turned her mascara streaked face to him, eyes unclouded, and sobbed into his abdomen, arms wrapped around his waist. Momoru hugged her back saying in a worried voice "Honey, Honey! What's wrong Usako? What happened?" "Momo-chan…I-I- Oh it was awful Momo-chan!" She said as she sobbed more. "Here why don't you tell me what happen from the beginning?" He said sitting her up with his legs and arms around her on the floor while Usagi's head rested on his shoulder. After she calmed down she began with how she was looking in the mirror and then what she saw, how the strange girl was her, what she heard, and how she felt.

"I was so frightened Momo-chan! I didn't know what to do…I didn't know what to do…" She said burying her head in the shoulder of his tuxedo jacket fingering the star pendant hanging from his bow tie. Usagi sniffled a couple of times as she rearranged herself, "It was like a bad dream, I couldn't wake up." Usagi said as she wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "That dose sound scary Usako." Momoru comforted her, "But I am as lost as you are on this. All I heard was you screaming and for a second there I felt scared of what I would see when I ran out of the bedroom, But I just saw you with tears streaming down you eyes as you were screaming. It was scary." Momoru said as he watch Usagi rubbing her wrists and holding her hair. "We should ask the scouts when they come to the party tonight." "No Momo-chan! I don't want to worry them. We've been through so much already. I don't want to burden them any more." "But this is a serious issue Usako. We can't ignore it." "Look Momo-chan! How about this, we get ready for the party now and then we talk about it afterward. OK?" Usagi said as she stood up and looked at Momoru sitting on the floor, as he gave an unsure look "Please?" Usagi said with her hand together in prayer. Momoru rolled his eyes then stood up and took Usagi's hands within his own, "All right, but right AFTER the party OK?" Usagi giggle and kissed him on the cheek "I promise. Beside, I bet it was nothing." She said as she walked to the bathroom and turned on the light. "God! I look like a raccoon! Now I need to do my makeup all over again!" Usagi called from the bathroom as Momoru stood where he was holding his cheek of where his love kissed him and made his way to the balcony. _'I sure hope it was nothing…Usako…'_

"_WHAT? She woke up?"_

"_Yes She did. She was up for a full minute __screaming 'GET ME OUT OF HERE!'. I __almost __reached her but when I got back __she was under again."_

"_You are sure of this?"_

"_Yes, security cameras and her monitor charts confirm. She __most definitely woke up"_

"_What should we do?"_

"_Well I'll tell you this. We are __NOT loose her again! Use __some more Abazan and l__et's pray that she wakes up."_

_"But if we can't give her any more __Abazan! She just woke up and she h__as enough in her blood stream."_

"_He's right! If we were to give her anymore-"_

"_Just DO IT!"_

"_Yes sir…" "Yes sir."_

(Man 1 leaves room) (Man 2 and Lady 1 speak quietly)

_"He's nuts! How can he do this to a __person?"_

"_He's got good reason."_

_"Well, what should we do?"_

"_He's gotten her this far. No point in turning around. __For now give her the Abazan."_

_"But-"_

_"Just do it!"_

Rei was the first to arrive at the house with Hotaru. "Wow Rei! You look great! How are you? How have you been? Hey Hotaru! Wow! I can't believe how've fast you've grown up! Thank you for coming." "Our pleasure." Rei said as she twirled around in her red Chinese dress with short red heals. Her raven hair was in a bun onto of her head with a red silk scarf to over it with a few black wisps flying into her violet eyes with violet eye shadow covering her lids. She still looked exotic no matter where she went. As for Hotaru she replied smiling "Always for the princess, what ever she commands." As she walked in gracefully on black high heals with fancy black pants to match. Her plum hair was now down to her elbows but for now her hair was pulled back into a half ponytail which draped on her purple sequence halter top. Hotaru then stopped right in front of Usagi and said "Something is…different about you Princess." "Hmm? Oh yes there is something, but may we discuss it later? I feel like partying right now!" Hotaru laughed at this but still gave a suspicious look. "What ever you command." "Oh stop it!" Usagi yelled as she grabbed Hotaru in a hug tickling her.

"What's going on out here?" Momoru asked as he strode up to Usagi like he was on a catwalk. He was dressed in his full tuxedo minus the cape, hat, and mask, but had his gold star amulet hanging from his bow tie. "Boy! Can you where a tux! Whew!" Rei said as he whistled. "Hey! That's my line you pyro!" "Then you should say it Odango Atama (sp?)!"Rei said grinning as she gracefully took a glass of champagne. Soon afterward everyone had come to the party. Ami was in a pale, blue, halter-top, dress that ended at her knees with a blue belt around her waist with a rhinestone buckle with shoes to match. Her hair had grown to her shoulders and it was put up in a sexy ponytail that Ami immediately blush about when her friends were cheering about how sexy she looked, and rapidly tried to change the subject to her daughter about how much she has grown. Mina's hair was still the same minus the red bow she usually wore. Her hair was french braided to the nape of her newly bronze neck as she too wore a halter top dress except in pink with no rhinestones, and with, instead, and elaborate sewing of flowers etched to one side of the dress, with clear cinderella shoes to match. Matoko arrived with her wavy hair down with a pink rose in a white tube top dress with designs of ivy circling her that the hem ended just at mid thigh but had a long ruffled sheer train flowing behind her. Haruka arrived in a navy blue tailor coat with a white shirt and tan pants while her love arrived in a beautiful turquoise dress that was two spaghetti straps that crisscrossed in the back. It had loose fabric attached from her shoulders to her wrists while the dress was floor length. And finally Setseuna arrived in a black mini skirt with a black blazer and a striped top showing her curvy figure.

Finally! Everyone was at the party. The had a small food fight in the middle of their dinner when Ami "accidentally" hit Usagi in the eye with carrots and ended abruptly when Usagi accidentally smashed Momoru's face into the bowl of mash potatoes. At fist everyone was silent when he lifted his caked face and rubbed the food out of his eyes, but they couldn't stop laughing when Usagi rubbed her finger on her love's mashed potatoed face and began eating it. Soon even Momoru smiled when he dumped gravy down Usagi's chest. "Now were even love." He said as Usagi ran to the bathroom to clean up being chased by her friend's peels of laughter. When she came out clean, Her friends and husband were in the living room drinking hot chocolate and coffee waiting for her return. As Usagi saw them she leaned against the wall watching them smiling. _'They all look so happy…'_ Usagi thought but then that happiness soon came to an end.

"_You sure you want to do this?"_

"_Yes, do it…Do it now!"_

_"Yes…Doctor."_

As Usagi was leaning against the wall, she began to feel a tremble. The wall was quivering. Then the shaking became more powerful as pictures began to fall of the wall. Usagi griped the wall as she heard Minako shouting "What's going on?"

"Its an earthquake!" Ami yelled back

"It can't be!" Momoru yelled as dust began to float and candles were falling tothe floor not catching the carpet of fire. "The earth and I are not reacting to it!" Momoru finished.

"The phones aren't working!" Mako-chan yelled

"The door wont open! Were trapped!" Hakura yelled.

"Something is keeping us in here!" Michiru shouted from the balcony. "The waves of theocean are responding to it!"

"There's something causing this! I can feel it!" Hotaru shouted.

Setsuna added "It's a disturbance I feel in the dimension and its coming from-"

"**USAGI!**" Rei finished screaming.

Everyone's attentions, from where they were, whether it be the floor or walls, turned to Usagi, who had a look of pure terror and confusion. Then something hit her, something deep inside. Her head began to feel like it was splitting in two, and her heart felt like a thousand needles were piercing it. Usagi slid down the wall as her knees hit the floor, one hand on her head the other on her heart. Shouts echoed from everyone, those who were calling her name all around. As Usagi looked up she saw Momoru running as best and as fast as he could through the earthquake with an out stretched hand. Usagi saw the pleading frightened look in his eyes, which heart her heart even more. "Momo-chan…" Usagi whispered weakly as she reached out her hand but then was completely submerged into a darkness of which she could not control.

It was smothering in the darkness. Usagi was just gently falling headfirst. _'Where am I…?'_ she thought, _'Where am I going…? I'm tiered and scared all at once. Where am I going?'_. Time did not seem to exist in that darkness , nor did sound or Usagi herself. She was just falling, leaving everything behind that she knew and loved not knowing how to get back. She was just falling…just falling. Suddenly she heard one word and one word only that was a clear as a bell.

"**CLEAR!"**

Then it's like a rubber band that jolted inside of her something to snap her back into her body. It was all of a sudden bright, and loud, and heavy. She existed once again, she felt her body and heard people. People, all around her there was people. Strange people. Voices unknown and strange. Her body of blood and bones felt heavy, too heavy to even lift to rub at her searing chest. A small annoying beep was beeping simulating a heartbeat. _'A heart beat? I must be in the hospital. Momo-chan and everyone must have made it out OK….' _She thought sleepily. "Good job doctor. She's fine now, lets not give her anymore comotose or we might not be able to revive her next time." A woman said softly but serious. "I know," a deep silky voice of a man replied, "but it was a chance I was willing to make. Its all up to her n-" "Uhhhh…" Usagi groaned trying to move. "Is it possible?" The mans voice said, "I think it is!" The woman softly spoke excitedly as Usagi heard a loud click then a bright light entered her left eye as her eyelid was opened. "Serena? Serena? Do you here me Serena!" the mans voice called out. Usagi's voice was cracking but she answer with heavy breathing, "Name…my name..is…Usagi…Usagi…Tsukino…Please… tell me….are…are my friends all right….the earthquake….are my friends all right?" Usagi said as she sat up and tried to opened her eyes only to be pushed back on the pillow by the woman who was examining her, "Oh no missy your staying down. Now are you talking to us?" Usagi was kinda caught off guard by this question so she answered "Yes, of course I'm talking to you! Who else would I be…talking too?". There was a small pause there as she heard only the breathing of the people in the room finally the woman spoke, "We did it doctor! We brought her back! Welcome back Serena!" " I don't believe it!" A third male voice, older, wiser, spoke. "Congratulations! Doctor you brought her back!" the woman spoke again. "Excuse me-" Usagi tried to break in to say what her name was again but was rudely interrupted by the doctor, "It's all thanks to you Dr. Beryl, without your evaluations we never would have gotten Serena to wake up."

'_BERYL?'_ Usagi thought as she opened her heavy eyes.

"No! No! Dr. Diamond! Without your guidance I never would have found the problem that needed to be evaluated." Beryl laughed in her soft gentle voice.

'_DIAMOND! Oh please this must be a nightmare!'_ Usagi thought as she closed her eyes and clenched the scratchy sheets on the bed.

"Hey! Wiseman! Go call Serena's family and tell them the good news!" Beryl called "Will do!" Said the old man.

'_WISEMAN?'_ Usagi screamed in her mind as she sat up and looked around despite the pain in her chest and the bright light of the room. Sure enough there was Beryl and Diamond in the same white room as she was in, living and breathing standing a little ways on opposite sides of the bed. The white room had white linoleum floor and white plaster walls. Usagi was in the white hospital bed with a tan plastic rim and a white curtain pushed off to the side near the monitors and the paddles. Two large plastic windows taking up half of the wall horizontally was on either side of the doorway where Usagi looked and saw a large gray room full of desks and receptions where an old man with salt and pepper hair was hobbling to a phone on an empty desk. Beryl was laughing and joking with Diamond and now Usagi could see them clearly. They were both in white lab coats and Beryl had her long red wavy hair down to her waist which a black headband holding it back and ginger brown eyes peering out from behind her glasses. She had a clipboard resting on her curvy hip where her short nails with purple nail polish griped, she was in a short brown skirt that reached her mid thigh and was wearing a white blouse. Diamond on the other hand did have silky white hair that hung to his chin where he as well had glasses on where brown eyes looked out of as well. Black slacks and a light blue shirt was all that he had on under his lab coat as a golden wedding ring glinted off of his finger.

"Oh my god…" Usagi whispered as she took all of this in. Beryl immediately turned to her and with a worrying look she began to rush to Usagi. "Oh Serena dear-" "DON'T get near me! Don't touch me!" Usagi said as she backed up on her bed as far as she could. "Where Am I? Where's Momo-chan? Where's my friends? Rei, Minako, Hotaru, WHERE ARE THEY?" Uasgi bellowed like a wild animal in the corner as Beryl and Diamond tried to get near her. "DON'T GET NEAR ME!" Serena said as they got closer, Diamond put his hands up "Serena…Lets talk about this cal-" "MY NAME IS NOT SERENA IT IS USAGI! GET THAT THROUH YOUR PEABODY BRAIN YOU PSHYCO-NEGEVERSE-DWEEB-BACK-FROM-THE-DEAD! NOW I WILL ASK ONE MORE TIME **WHERE THE HELL AM I**?" Diamond and Beryl backed off when Usagi yelled this. "Ok!..Ok…We'll talk…" Beryl began slowly, gently, as she and Diamond sat down on chairs on the opposite sides of the room. "Good!" Usagi huffed, "Usagi is it?" Beryl began with the suspicious nod of Usagi. "This will not be easy to hear but you must, right now you are in a hospital called Healing Springs that's-" "This is Ami's Hospital!" Usagi said looking around with shock, "But this isn't Ami's Hospital! But if it is she's changed it and if she has why the hell are you guys here?" Usagi asked in a threataning voice. Beryl took in a deep breath as she looked at Diamond for approval of which he gave with a nod. "Usagi, Healing Springs is a mental hospital here in the Sierra Mountains of the United States near Denver, Colorado." She watched Usagi's face turn to a mixture of confusion and terror for what Beryl would say next. "Usagi…"Both girls took a deep breath took a deep breath. "We work in this hospital, Ami dose not own it. In fact, Ami in general…dose not exist. Nor do any of your other friends, Hotaru, Rei, Minako, Mako-chan, none of them exists. They are all in your mind Usagi." Beryl said "…No…" quivered Usagi, "It's not true, it cant be! YOUR LYING!" Usagi shouted. "I wish I was…" Beryl replied gently struggling to keep her voice calm and not full of tears from seeing Usagi begin to cry. "Momo-chan doesn't exists… None of your friends exists, not even your family Usagi." "NO I DON'T BELIVE IT!" Usagi wailed, "Your name is not even Usagi Tsukino! You name is Serena. Serena Lee Smith, SERENA!" Beryl called out from over Serena's wails. "NOOOOO!" Usagi called out, "Your lying! I know you are! You have to be! Your one of the negaverse! WHY SHOULD I BELIVE YOU!" Usagi cried defensively. Beryl stood up and shouted over the wails "IF YOU WANT PROOF LOOK AT YOUR OWN REFLECTION!" She said as she tossed a small compact onto Usagi's bed.

There it laid the small compact mirror from a handbag. The moment of truth had arrived. Gently sobbing now Usagi gingerly picked up the compact and, taking a deep shaky breath, she clicked open the compact and stared into the reflection of her face. It was the girl with long brown hair and deep red rimed brown eyes. The girl she saw in the mirror of her condo. It was the face of Serena Lee Smith. It was the face of Usagi, one of the same. "Sweet mother of Jesus! That's a trick!" Usagi said as she closed the compact and threw it against the window. "YOU TRIED TO TRICK ME BUT I KNOW WHO I REALLY AM! I AM USAGI TSUKINO! I AM USAGI TSUKINO!" Usagi yelled as she stood on top of the bed repeating her name, shaking and crying, she began to look at her brown hair and laughed "NICE TRICK BUT I AM SMARTTER THAN THAT!" As Usagi began to pull her hair trying to get her beautiful long blonde hair back. Usagi pulled and pulled until her scalp began to bleed. Warm blood trickling down the side of her face. Then she began to scratch herself deep claw marks dragging down her arm till she was bleeding profusely. "GIVE ME BACK MYSELF!" Usagi screamed as Beryl and Diamond toppled her over, Beryl holding her arms while Diamond straddling her waist. Beryl's hands were getting sticky with her blood as she yelled "QUICK DIAMOND! KNOCK HER OUT WITH SOMETHING BEFORE SHE DOSE SOME REAL DAMAGE! QUICK!." "IM GETTING IT! NURSE! GET IN HERE NOW!" As Diamond was getting bucked off by Usagi. "GET OFF OF ME YOU PIG! GET OFF!" Usagi screamed as Diamond got a needle pulled out of his lab coat. "DON'T YOU TOUCH ME! DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!" Usagi screamed as Diamond inserted the liquid into her arm. "There!" he sighed as Beryl let go of Usagi's arms. But as Beryl did Usagi brought her arm up firm and socked Diamond in the cheek right off the bed. "Don't …You…touch me…you..bastered…What did…you….do…to..meee…" Usagi said dizzily. Beryl brought her face close to Usagi's face and cupped it. "Rest now…Serena…Just rest." She said as she kissed Usagi's forehead in a motherly way.

"My name is…" But Usagi couldn't finish it for sleep was over taking her. The last thing she heard was a strong manly voice yelling "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?"

**AN: _Wow! Pretty intense chapter huh? And who is it that said "What the hell did you do to my sister?". Well if you made it this far congratulations! But if you were offended by anything at all I am truly sorry. I am trying to show the reality of how far the human mind can go, and I'm trying to perceive Mental hospitals in the true way of which they are. If you have a comment on what I can do write to me I'm all ears. Mental Hospitals are a real thing for people who need real help and there not to be made fun of in any way. There are real doctors who really do try to help cure their patients, and they really do make a difference. It is a scary place but it is a place that will help you. I know I am writing this based on my own fear of loosing my mind and to wake up to find out that everything is a dream. I hope there are other people who can relate to this as well. Please review if you like because your support is greatly needed and I will listen to you Ideas. Let me get 5 reviews and I will be a happy camper! Thanks for reading anyway I love ya all of you very much! And Thanks! Until Next Time!_**

_**Bye!**_


End file.
